


Touch-ah Touch-ah Touch-ah Touch me

by BeamsnBows



Series: Ask-Box Smut [12]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen, Spanking, Tony's far to curious for his own good, induced heat, misuse of Bruce's Lab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeamsnBows/pseuds/BeamsnBows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony get's handsy in Bruce's lab with an unknown experiment, which leads to Steve getting handsy with Tony. OR Tony couldn't keep his hands to himself, so Steve has to help him through a sex pollen induced heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch-ah Touch-ah Touch-ah Touch me

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill, all errors are mine and the prompt from death-by-avengers was for Tony and Steve to fuck in Bruce's lab.

The first and only thing he could feel when he came to was heat. A hot blaze that started from his cock and balls and radiated up all over his body. It made him so fucking _hot_ , clothes were itchy and uncomfortable as drips of sweat rolled down his back. His cock was standing tall and pressed tight against the zipper of his pants, leaking steadily. The second thing he could feel was an overwhelming need for one Steven Rogers. Looking back Tony realizes he probably shouldn’t have fiddled with anything while waiting for Bruce to get back to his lab. Damn his curiosity. Tony groaned and huddled further into the corner, calling out for JARVIS and hoping he got the message through clear enough. His body shuddered and his cock throbbed, but the only thing Tony could do was let his head fall back against the wall and let the heat fog over his brain again.

Tony was roused from his heat filled daze by the sound of his name.

He looked up through hooded eyes just as Steve rounded the corner of the lab table, "Tony? What are you doing? I came to see if – " Steve was cut off as Tony launched himself at Steve, mouth latched onto his neck and arms wrapped around Steve’s shoulders.

"It’s nice to see you too, but Tony we can’t do this it’s Bruce’s lab!" Steve sounded slightly alarmed and Tony clearly needed to fix that.

"C-can’t wait. I touched something I probably shouldn’t have. God, fuck I want you so bad Steve. Need you. I’m burning up, you gotta help Steve. Bruce won’t be back for another hour. So fucking hot." Tony gasped between sloppy kisses and licks to Steve's adam's apple.

"Burning up? Tony, come on stop we can’t." Steve said as he started to remove Tony’s arms from around him. Tony pressed his whole body against Steve’s in turn and grinded his painfully hot and hard cock on Steve’s thigh. Knowing exactly where to rub to set Steve a light.Tony begged and pleaded, making sure Steve knew that he was not going to be making it upstairs. Steve growled low in frustration. He grabbed both of Tony's hands and trapped them against his chest between their warm bodies. Tony started to squirm them, rubbing and grinding his hips against Steve's, moving them in hard quick pumps. Steve's brow furrowed, if Tony needed to get off this desperately in Bruce's Lab it was going to be on Steve's terms.

Tony’s body stiffened at the sting of a hard slap to his ass cheek, he siezed further at another and another. But he could feel his body slowly starting melt into Steve’s touch. Tony could be a good boy, fuck he could be the best. Steve spun them around quickly, and the next thing Tony knew he was being bent over a cleared end of a lab bench with is pants around his knees. Both wrists still firmly clasped in one of Steve's hands.Tony moaned with each stinging spank, and he just couldn’t help himself. All Tony could to was stay almost completely still and take it in hopes Steve would finally fuck him. Staying still was more difficult than he thought, and within three more spanks Tony was squirming again. Pushing his ass back into Steve's hand.

"Stop squirming. This is going to be nice and short, and after were done you’re going to get Bruce to check you out for any more complications so you’d better have lube on you Tony." Steve said in a clipped tone, his Captain tone Tony's mind supplied.

"Jeans, back pocket left side." Tony panted.

"You always this prepared?"

"Wasn’t an eagle scout for nothing Rogers." Tony’s pushing Steve’s buttons, he knows he is but he just can’t seem to help it. The burning is getting hotter, and he just feels so empty.

The cold lubed fingers around his hole are a shock to his system. And they instantly starting to ease the heat, but it’s not enough. No where near enough. One finger at a time Steve opens Tony for his cock. With every new finger comes more cold lube and Tony just loves it. Steve is thorough but quick with his prep, effiecient but still teasing. And by the time Steve has finished preparing him; Tony’s shaking with need and babbling. He listens closely as the last of the lube slicks Steve’s cock up nice and good.

Steve eases himself in in one smooth thrust barely stopping to until he's fully seated. Steve give Tony a minute to adjust before he slaps Tony’s ass one last time just to feel him clench before he starts a swift and pounding pace. Tony can only push his ass back to try and meet each of Steve's thrusts. His wrists are still trapped and he's babbling again. The heat had come up and fogged over his brain again Steve's teasing thrusts only adding to the mess. Steve was thrusting in twisting his hips in a little grind before pulling out, until only the very tip was inside and doing it all over again. Tony could feel the heat leaving him the closer and closer he got to cumming. Like with every thrust the heat was being slowly pulled into a hot coil getting tighter and tighter ready for release. His balls draw up getting ready to let it all go and Jesus fuck is he ever ready to let it all go. In six thrusts it’s as gone as is he, Tony's body sags and melts pliantly into Steve’s hands locked around him. His cum sticking him to the table top, but Tony doesn't care all he can do is sigh, pleasantly sated and eyes heavy lidded as Steve fucks him through his after shocks. Several hard thrusts later Steve stills deep with Tony and groans, his chest coming down to rest on Tony’s back.

"Next time hands to yourself Tony." Steve whispers into Tony’s ear. Steve shifts and Tony feels a dribble of cum slip out and down the inside of his thigh.

And he can’t help but shiver,"Roger that."

"Good, now I don’t want to see you until Bruce clears you, and clean up the mess." Steve orders.

Tony can’t help but nod as Steve leans in further to leave a lingering kiss on his lips before get up adjusting himself and leaving. Well fuck this isn’t the best day of Tony’s life and he grins as he gets to work.


End file.
